There Are Worst Things I Could Do
by J. Tom
Summary: Lena singing a about the worst things she could do to Webby and her family. Based on the song of the same name from Grease.


There Are Worst Things I Could Do

* * *

_**I just though of this idea one day, and decided to give it a go. Song based on the same one from Grease.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

One day at the manor, Webby had invited Lena over to play with her and the boys. Although Lena was reluctant since Magica still remained within her, she just couldn't say no to someone like Webby.

The five friends were playing a board game. Webby was winning with Lena in second, Huey in third, Dewey in fourth, and Louie in fifth _(though he either didn't mind or didn't care)_. Webby rolled the dice, and moved her piece towards the finish line.

"Woo-hoo! I won!" cheered Webby.

"Nice job Pink." smiled Lena.

"Way to go Webs!" cheered Dewey.

"Man you're good at this." complimented Huey.

"Nice going." smiled Louie before pulling out his phone to play _Fortnite_.

Huey and Dewey rolled their eyes as the latter asked, "So what should we play now?"

"You guys love adventure, so how about something like that?" asked Lena.

"Ooh! I got just the game! I'll set it up!" said Webby, who immediately rushed towards her room to get her game.

Lena stared in surprise as the boys smiled.

"How much sugar did she eat today?" teased Lena.

"Dunno. But we did manage to keep our stash hidden from her." chuckled Dewey.

"Oh, from Halloween?" asked Lena.

"No, from when Scrooge absentmindedly gave us $50 while doing some paperwork and we went to the candy store." answered Louie, not looking up from his phone.

Lena raised an eyebrow before getting up. "I'm gonna get some water."

The boys just nodded as Lena walked towards the kitchen, just as Webby rushed past her excitedly, making her spin a couple of times in surprise before smiling and resuming walking.

* * *

In the kitchen, Lena got a glass of water just as her shadow changed to show Magica De Spell.

"_Oh, my sweet, little, dum-dum Lena,"_ she said mockingly. _"Still deceiving the McDuck family I see."_

Lena rolled her eyes. "Will you leave me alone? I just want to have some fun with Webby and the boys."

"_Oh yes."_ said Magica sarcastically. _"Those vermin that keep on interfering with my plans without knowing it. But sooner or later once we get that dime, they'll be blasted to oblivion! Mwahahahahaha!"_

Lena growled at her aunt. "Well tough luck." she snarled. "Cause I'll see to it that you won't hurt them!"

Magica grinned evilly. _"Oh but Lena, even if I don't get the dime yet but still want to hurt them, it wouldn't be _me_ doing it."_

Lena was puzzled as she nervously asked her aunt, "Whaddya mean?"

"_It would be_ you _who'd hurt them!"_ cackled Magica as she turned back into Lena's shadow.

Lena stared at her shadow for a moment. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She looked back to Webby and the triplets as they helped her set up the game. When she looked at Webby, she just saw someone that wasn't just her best friend, but someone who was like a little sister to her. And Huey, Dewey, and Louie, although she didn't hang with them much, they were Webby's family alongside Beakley, Scrooge, Donald, and even Launchpad. Lena even considered the boys little brothers. And just the though of her hurting any of the four and their family, just made her want to cry. Nearly loosing them with that money shark was almost scary enough, and she didn't want that as much as she yearned for her freedom from her aunt. But would I be worth it after killing Webby, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge, Donald, Beakley, and maybe even Launchpad too?

Lena just sighed heavily, holding back small tears as she began to sing softy.

Lena: _There are worse things I could do  
Than hurt a friend or two  
Even though my good friends  
Would say I'm evil towards no end  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do_

(starts walking slowly out of the kitchen with her water cup)

_I could hurt my best friend  
And her family in a dark filled end  
Let my aunt have her evil ways  
Making Duckburg see it's final days  
But refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do_

(she looks at Webby and the boys having fun while waiting for her, making her heart fill with guilt)

_I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right  
See Webby cry everyday  
And the boys just shove me away  
But I'd try to see in through_

_They'd take in someone like me  
__Scrooge and Donald just being friendly  
Tell the truth to the, and not lie  
But I just be alone and cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew  
But to cry and hurt all of you...  
That's the worst thing I could do..._

Lena sighed and put on a brave face as she walked towards her friends and they all started the game. Even if they ever found out the truth about her, she had a small feeling that things would turn out ok in the end. For all of them.

* * *

(CAST)

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Kimiko Glenn as Lena

and

Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Rate and review, and see you soon!**_


End file.
